leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rod Roddenberry
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Art Department Production Assistant; Executive Producer, Merchandise staff | image2 = Rod Roddenberry at a 2002 convention.jpg | imagecap2 = ...at a 2002 Star Trek convention, heading Roddenberry.com }} Eugene Wesley "Rod" Roddenberry Jr. is the only son of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry and his second wife, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry. He has two sisters, Darleen Roddenberry and Dawn Roddenberry, both from Gene Roddenberry's first marriage to Eileen Anita Rexroat. He has a wife, Heidi, and a son named Zale. Roddenberry is the chief executive officer at Roddenberry Entertainment, a company through which he is producing the newest ''Star Trek'' series . Interactions with Star Trek Roddenberry acted as executive producer and narrator of Trek Nation, a Star Trek documentary released in late . http://www.roddenberry.com/index.php/corporatestories/index/detail/id/55 He discussed his father Gene during an appearance in The Captains of The Final Frontier, a Star Trek documentary made for American television. Roddenberry acted as a consultant on, advocate for, and promoter of the fan-made Star Trek: New Voyages series. He worked as an uncredited Art Department production assistant on either or for at least a year in the mid-1990s. Reportedly the registry number for the (NX-74205) was taken from Roddenberry's birthday (02/05/74), much as the registry of the was taken from Robert Bonchune's birthday. ( ) Roddenberry was interviewed in the second season episode of the Netflix series The Toys That Made Us that focused on Star Trek toys and models. In this interview he described how he made the model of the ''Constitution''-class that was painted silver and then used as a set piece on various TNG episodes. The "Trek Fish" variant of the "Jesus Fish" (Ichthys symbol) car bumper ornament was designed by Roddenberry. Roddenberry was interviewed and introduced the Gene Roddenberry: Up Close And Personal video documentary release from . On , it was announced that he would be one of the co-executive producers of Star Trek: Discovery http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/03/star-trek-reboot-rod-roddenberry, but is now actually credited as an executive producer on the series as well as on After Trek. Roddenberry also serves as executive producer on the companion series, , and on the forthcoming series , , and . Other activities He wrote an episode of the science fiction series called Earth: Final Conflict, which was a project conceived by Gene Roddenberry in the 1970s and produced by Majel Barrett Roddenberry in Toronto starting in 1997. Roddenberry has also been involved with a large number of real-world science endeavors including The Ansari X-Prize, NASA, JPL, The Planetary Society, The Roddenberry Dive Team, and the Kennedy Space Center. Interviews * TOS Season 3 DVD-special feature, "Collectable Trek", interviewed on 3 August 2002 * TNG Season 1 Blu-ray-special feature "Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level", ( ) * Star Trek: The True Story, 2013 *''The Toys That Made Us: "''Star Trek", External links * Roddenberry.com – official site * * * Eugene W. Roddenberry at the ''Earth: Final Conflict'' wiki de:Rod Roddenberyy Category:Production associates Category:Producers Category:Merchandise staff